


And I Smiled Back

by sgoedzo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fireplaces, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgoedzo/pseuds/sgoedzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to watch people grow old when you don't age at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aoba- san and I stayed in the house again today  
It's quite cold outside  
I tried to step outside a few minutes ago, and I felt the cold air pierce my skin immediately after opening the door  
I shut it and started a fire, the warmth returning to my body  
Aoba is sitting atop the fireplace, smiling  
And I smiled back as I do every day  
~♡~  
The house has gotten quite dusty  
And grandpa said mess just leads to more stress  
So I thought it might be time for a clean up  
"Wouldn't you say, Aoba - san? "  
He only smiled at me, and I smiled back  
As I do every day  
~♡~  
It's warmer now  
A little too humid but it's better than the cold  
I looked outside the window  
Maybe I should take a walk , the summer doesn't last forever  
I took a stroll through the woods  
The sun not beating down too hard nor hiding behind a cloud  
It was just right  
A certain group of flowers caught my interest  
They were very small, and hung low, making them look like little bells  
And their colour..they were blue..  
They reminded me of Aoba's hair  
I just had to take them back home with me  
I was sure Aoba - san would like these  
I took them home and placed them on the fireplace  
They made very beautiful decorations , and I could tell Aoba liked them  
Because he was still smiling  
And I smiled back  
~X~  
My grandpa got old  
He told me that's how life works  
I know this to be true now  
Because Aoba got old too  
But why don't I?  
Is there something wrong with me?  
Aoba always smiled at me saying  
That we'd grow old together  
So I went along with it  
And smiled back  
~X~  
I stared at the fireplace from across the room  
I smiled back  
Every day  
~XX  
Every time I saw his face  
But when I looked this time  
I didn't smile, instead  
Something warm and wet ran down my cheeks  
My throat had a sort of lump in it  
I know what this is  
But I can't do this , I have to stay strong  
He always told me I have to stay  
Strong  
For him  
For us  
Forever  
So I still smiled back  
~~XXX~~


	2. And So Time Went On...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear doesn't know how to deal with loneliness.

I watched the frame as it soar through the air, then as it hit a wall, little fragments of glass covering the floor.  
Little fragments of what used to be.  
I don’t smile as much as I should, but it’s just because…  
I can’t anymore. 

He told me before he passed that I always needed to stay strong for him.  
I have stayed strong, but now I’m falling apart.   
Aoba’s last words to me where something along the lines of “I’ll meet you again in heaven.”  
I hung on to those words, thinking that they were so true.   
I see the reality now.

I can’t meet you in heaven, I’ll never see you there!   
I don’t age! We both knew that!  
This voice in my head keeps telling me that, and it makes my head ACHE like nothing else.   
It makes my heart ache too.

I fall to my knees, glancing to my side to see the picture that had fallen out of the shattered frame.  
The two of us were smiling, we were so innocent and happy.  
I can’t stand to look at that picture anymore.   
So many days have passed like this.  
Alone.   
You’re alone, Clear.   
He’s gone.

The voice keeps saying these things and I can’t stand it.  
Ican’tstanditIcan’tstanditIcan’tSTAND THIS.  
Not anymore.

I won’t drown in this feeling any longer.

I can see frayed and broken wires hanging out of my chest.  
This little metal thing resting in my hand.  
There’s some buzzing coming from god knows where…  
There’s a little cloud of smoke puffing out.   
I’m starting to lose my memories at a rapid pace, and I feel like I’m slowly losing my consciousness. 

 

 

See you in heaven, Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only excuse for never updating is that I had a sudden writer's block that would not go away. I apologize for that.   
> I like to play with the idea of robot characters dealing with the fact that they do not age, or the fact that they seem 'abnormal' to everyone else (themselves included). Anyway, I felt like writing about what happens to Clear after Aoba is long gone. This is probably one of the only times he has felt truly alone (granted his grandfather's passing).  
> I do hope you enjoy this, or you may hate me for it (I kind of hated myself for it).  
> Comments/constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how I write fics  
> kind of in the form of a poem or a diary entry  
> I was in the mood to write something sad  
> I hope you like it


End file.
